


假相

by thecatmademedoit



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 字母歌
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatmademedoit/pseuds/thecatmademedoit
Summary: 字母A-Z瞎jb解读
Relationships: José María Gutiérrez/Fernando Redondo
Kudos: 4





	假相

A  
Appear  
任何人出现在你生命中都是有原因的。  
雷东多是来攫取你的心的，古蒂。

B  
Beyond  
所有人都知道，古蒂对雷东多的感情超过了队友的界限，只有他自己不清楚。

C  
Circle  
古蒂陷入了一个怪圈，留长发、洗完脸后涂面霜。

D  
Daddy  
古蒂对自己产生怀疑，当他不小心点进ph的一个小视频，居然能联想到自己喊雷东多Daddy的场景。

E  
Eyes  
雷东多对古蒂说：你有一双让我嫉妒的蓝色眼睛，像钻石，更像大海。

F  
Flightless  
古蒂认为自己是一只不能飞的鸟，永远逃不出雷东多的手掌心。

G  
Gay  
雷东多在看到古蒂漂亮的蝴蝶骨时硬了。

H  
Hot  
雷东多后脚跟传球的视频是古蒂每晚临睡前的必看节目，他会忍不住说一个单词：hot。  
古蒂也会用同样的话回敬他。

I  
Important  
发带和皮带对古蒂来说很重要。前者帮助固定发型，后者用来提升情趣。

J  
Joke  
古蒂常常跟雷东多开玩笑说我再也不会喜欢你了。  
雷东多从不当真，直到他离开皇马。

K  
Kill  
知道吗，你走的那天，我的心死了。

L  
Love  
一个亘古不变的话题：你爱我吗？  
但是这句话千万不要在做爱的时候问，古蒂提醒道。

M  
Memory  
雷东多记忆中最令他难忘的一场球是他坐在圣西罗的观众席上看古蒂帽子戏法。

N  
No  
古蒂第一次跟雷东多表白的时候，雷东多说：不，我不和小孩谈恋爱。

O  
Orgasm  
古蒂十分羞愧，雷东多仅用了十分钟就让他缴械投降。

P  
Promise  
承诺是最狗屁的东西。  
古蒂看着雷东多发来的分手短信，如是说。

Q  
Quit  
雷东多从古蒂家搬走，古蒂在窗户边呆了一天，想看看那个男人会不会回头。

R  
Rabbit  
古蒂看电视睡着了，雷东多把他抱进被窝里，小心地替他掖好被子。男孩咕哝一声，蹭了蹭雷东多的掌心，像极了小兔子。

S  
Suede  
雷东多收到古蒂送的第一份礼物是一张Suede的黑胶唱片——the london。

T  
Truth  
真相是：雷东多早就爱上古蒂，比他意识到的时间更早，在那个小男孩轻轻捏住他衣袖的刹那。

U  
Us  
世界上最动人的英文是us，最动人的中文是我们。

V  
Virgin  
古蒂觉得自己是个傻逼，当雷东多分开他的腿时，他抓住了他的手，傻乎乎地说我一点经验也没有！

W  
Wind  
古蒂像一阵风，就那么不经意地拂过了雷东多的鼻尖。

X  
Xeroma  
雷东多去米兰体检，古蒂认为自己也要去医院一趟。他好像得干眼病了，要不然雷东多离开的时候他为什么没有眼泪呢。

Y  
Young  
2004年11月，雷东多宣布退役。古蒂看着新闻里早已剪去长发的雷东多，忽然发现：王子不再年轻，过去已成童话。

Z  
Zero  
2012年9月，古蒂宣布退役。  
喂，你在哪？  
家。  
我正式下岗了。  
恭喜你。  
这是不是意味着我们可以重新开始？以普通人的身份？

fin


End file.
